


Favor

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Manipulation, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “What if I kissed you right now?” and “I like it when you say my name.” and “I needed you” and “That’s why I fell in love with you.” And “Do you know how to knock?”
Relationships: Takagi Shingo/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Favor

“Jesus Shingo, you scared the shit out of me!” I exclaimed, my hand flying to my chest covering my rapidly beating heart as I tried to settle it from Shingo’s sudden appearance. “Do you know how to knock?” 

Shingo simply grinned and shut my office door behind me, sauntering towards my desk with that lazy deliberate stroll of his. 

“I need a favor from you.” 

“Oh no.” I protested immediately. “No favors. The last time I did a favor for you I almost lost my job. I needed you.”

I frowned as I remembered just how close I had been to the unemployment line, my begging falling on deaf ears to my furious boss. Only a mysterious phone call from Shingo had saved my ass and I hated that I felt indebted to him for it, when he had been the one to get me in trouble in the first place.

“You needed me and I was there for you, wasn’t I?” Shingo said coming around my desk to sit on the corner, staring at me with those intense eyes of his. Those eyes that could make me do just about anything for him. 

“Stop Shingo.” I protested feebly when he leaned towards me, intentions clear in his eyes. 

“I like it when you say my name.” He said softly. “I like it better when you moan it.”

My breath caught in my throat, my lips parting as Shingo lowered his mouth until it was hovering millimetres from mine. 

“What if I kissed you right now?” Shingo murmured making me moan, my thighs clenching together.

“You have to stop doing this to me Shingo.” I said though my actions belied my words as I brushed my lips over his savoring the feel of his soft flesh against mine. 

“What am I doing?” He teased lightly, his fingers brushing over my cheek as he kissed me again, moving my body so he could settle in front of me, leaning against the desk. 

“You know exactly what you’re doing.” I told him, sighing as he pulled me to my feet and nestling me between his legs. “You talk all sweet and seductive and you do things to me and I can’t resist you. That’s why I fell in love with you. And you take full advantage of that.” 

Shingo didn’t acknowledge my words of love. He never did. Brushing them aside as easily as he did my hair as he lowered his lips to my neck. He and I both knew where we stood. It wasn’t his fault I had been foolish enough to fall for him, and it was in his very nature to take advantage of someone’s weakness when he discovered it. It made me the perfect pawn to involve in his schemes. As his mouth latched onto my neck and his fingers deftly pulled down my zipper and slid beneath my panties I already knew I was lost. There was no use pretending anymore that I wasn’t going to do anything he asked of me. 

“So what’s this favor you want?” I stuttered as his fingers slid into my moist channel.


End file.
